Bed rails are typically utilized to protect children, elders, or injured persons from falling off a bed. The current technology of bed rails is quite basic in that most bed rails have either metal or plastic parts which protrude from the bed rail and are placed under the mattress and typically between the mattress and bedspring or between the mattress and other support. Traditional bed rails rely upon the friction between the mattress and the box spring to keep the bedrail in place. Quite often this is insufficient to retain the bed rail in place on the bed. It is therefore extremely advantageous to provide a bed rail which substantially avoids if not eliminates the danger of a bed rail slipping away from its intended position and use.